Wherever You Will Go
by b.freeman
Summary: Sequel to All Fall Down. After four years apart, have Brooke and Lucas finally found their way back to each other? What will become of their lives now that they have reunited? This time it's for keeps.
1. Wherever You Will Go

**AN: Hello everyone! So after much thought and consideration, I finally decided to write a sequel to All Fall Down. There were many of you who wanted to read a follow up to the story and I had been adamant about doing so because I thought the ending was great. I wanted the readers to decide for themselves what they thought happened. However, I have changed my mind and I think all of you will enjoy the sequel. At first I thought about making it all one story but I've decided to break it up into two parts. So here you go! I hope you like it and will review!! Thanks so much!**

**Wherever You Will Go**

"_People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." A seventeen year old Brooke Davis said as she held onto Lucas Scott's hand in the deserted streets of Tree Hill. She looked into his eyes and Lucas felt as though she could see right through his soul. He kissed her, tenderly, while his hands moved to caress her soft brunette locks. He then moved slightly, just enough to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. A shiver moved down Brooke's spine as she held onto Lucas. The way his hot breath felt against her cold skin was something she would never forget. In just that one moment, Brooke Davis had never felt more alive. _

"_I love you Brooke Davis. You're mine forever." And just like that Lucas Scott would forever hold Brooke's heart. _

______________

Brooke and Lucas: two people, two souls that have endured a lifetime of pain and love. They've been through a lot together but what never failed was the hope the two had for each other. Living in a small town can open your eyes to big things, Brooke and Lucas had just that, big things. Brooke had a successful fashion line while Lucas was establishing himself as the next great American author. They had everything they ever wished for, everything except each other.

New York, it's a city full of possibilities and the unexpected; a city where dreams come true and miracles happen; a city where love can be found again and all your aspirations can be won, a city full of wonder and excitement; a city that would reunite Brooke and Lucas and set their love on fire yet again; only this time the flame would stay lit and it would burn for much more than moment, for true love never really burns out.

A small café, remarkably similar to Karen's café, on 22nd and Madison was the place Brooke had told Lucas to meet her earlier that day. So now, here she was sitting outside the entrance way at one of the V.I.P. tables waiting for the only boy she ever loved to arrive. To say she was a bundle of nerves was an understatement. She thought of Lucas from time to time, oh who she kidding, he was all she thought about. His presence in her life had been nonexistent for the past four years but she found she could visit with him whenever she wanted, all she had to do was go home and take _An Unkindness of Ravens_ off the top shelf of her book case and read the pages of his book, pages that were filled with memories of the two of them. His book was basically a love letter to her and every time she read it, which she found herself doing over and over, she was seventeen again and more in love with Lucas Scott than ever. His words were beautiful and honest. Lucas had always been afraid of that, being honest, but somehow he found solace in writing and stayed true to every word he wrote. She missed him, god did she ever. High school was such a long time ago but what happened back then was still very much alive in her, at least the feelings she felt towards Lucas Scott were. Everything else didn't matter. All the pettiness and jealousy had gone astray. They had grown up, all of them. It was time to move on, but to where or with whom be the question.

"Well well if it isn't Brooke Davis, high end fashion designer of Clothes over Bros." Lucas spoke as he approached their table, his face beaming with pride and pure joy to be in Brooke's company again. That's all he ever wanted, Brooke.

"Lucas Scott, best-selling author and varsity basketball coach of the Tree Hill Ravens, who would of thought?" Brooke stood up and gave Lucas a hug, both of them holding onto much more than the other thought to realize.

"You did. Don't you remember?" Lucas asked when he noticed the confused look Brooke had sketched upon her face.

"Oh, that's right I did." Brooke said smiling her sweet dimpled smile. "I'm so proud of you Lucas. You've done really well for yourself…" Brooke trails off as she goes to sit back down in her chair. Lucas follows suit.

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure really. You ever wonder what our lives would be like if you and I had gotten things right the first time?"

Brooke looked at Lucas and what she saw surprised her. His eyes were different, wiser but something was missing. She couldn't quit put her finger on it.

She swirled her spoon around the inside of her coffee mug and took a deep breath before looking back into Luke's eyes.

"All the time."

Lucas reached for Brooke's hand.

"Brooke-"

"But sometimes things don't work out the way you thought they would. Sometimes they can be for the worse but most of the time it's for the better. Everything happens for a reason Luke, I truly believe that."

Brooke squeezed Luke's hand before releasing his grasp on her and settled both hands back on her lap.

"You were always the thinker between the two of us. It's just life Luke. Try and live a little, Broody."

"This coming from the eternal optimist, Cheery."

"Kudos."

The pair shared a laugh, thinking back on their old high school nicknames for each other.

"It's just feels like something has been missing. For the past four years, I've been searching for…well I don't know exactly and so far I've come up short. Except today, it feels different somehow, better."

"Why today?"

"For the first time, in a long time, I feel less alone, I feel as though I've stumbled upon something good. Yeah, today has definitely been a good day. At first I thought it was the city, you know? New York can do that to people I hear but then I ran into you and I realized it wasn't New York that brought me back to life, or offered me a sense of stillness, it was you."

Brooke blushed at his words and began to twirl the lose stands of hair that had fallen in her face. It was a nervous habit she had picked up somewhere down the road of her adolescent years, something she rarely did, but with Lucas everything had always been different. She felt safe with him and until now that had always scared her because before Lucas Scott, Brooke never knew what safe felt like.

Lucas laughed a little. "After all this time, I still make you nervous."

"Luke…"

"I like that I make you nervous. And I like that I know I make you nervous."

Silence. That's what surrounded the both of them at the moment. Captivated by each other, they stared into each other's eyes and surprisingly enough that feeling of loneliness and misery, it was all forgotten, as if it never existed for either of them.

And then, just when Brooke was about to speak, it seemed fate didn't want to listen for the waitress came up to the table, introduced herself and took their order.

Her moment was gone. The opportunity she'd been waiting on for the past four years, slipped away. The courage that took her so long to develop had been stolen from her. She felt a pain in her heart, it was a pain she'd come immune to over the past four years, it was a pain that always reminded of her Lucas. It was the ache in her heart where Lucas used to be.

She wanted to tell him so many things. She wanted to tell him how she lied awake every night envisioning him next to her. How she finds herself calling out his name in her sleep. She wanted to thank him for not taking her back when she wanted him too because it turns out he had been right. They needed that time apart, to separate themselves and become the people they had always dreamed of being and if the time was right they would find each other again. She wanted to tell him that whenever she passes a book store, she goes in, every time, and buys a copy of his book. That the words he wrote about her never failed to fill that void in her heart, that void that belonged to him and only him.

Brooke was unpredictable and pretentious and even shallow at times but despite all that people loved her. Lucas loved her. She was all those things but she was also kind and beautiful and smart. She was independent and loyal. She saved people; people didn't save her. It was sad really, because if anyone needed to be rescued it was Brooke.

She had a side of herself that would never fully be open to anyone and that was hard for Lucas but he knew it was his fault, after all he was the one boy who broke her heart but as much as he broke it, he could heal it as well. The one boy she ever loved was sitting right across from her for the first time in a long time and she was terrified. Brooke figured she had two options: Luke could rebuild her heart or break it all over again.

Lucas was a humbling guy. He wore his heart one his sleeve but sometimes life got the best of him. The one girl who saved him from it all, the one girl he let get away was sitting right across from him. And somehow despite the panic and the fear of losing her again, he finally felt whole-not healed but perfect, as if there had never been a wound in the first place.

See what everyone didn't realize was, yes, Brooke got her heart broken but Luke faced a much bigger tragedy. He broke the heart of the girl he wanted forever, and he let her slip away. He was disgusted with himself. To know he caused her any kind of pain tortured Lucas and it's been eating at him ever since the last time he saw her four years ago. Maybe this time instead of saving one or the other, they could save each other.

Before either of them knew it, two hours had passed and as much as the both of them wanted time to stand still, it wouldn't. What was time anyway, a measurement of someone's life or was it simply destined to break two hearts, two beings that never had time on their side?

"After all this time, you still consume me. Why is that?"

"Don't you know? 'There were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart, that someday it would return to him. And his world would be whole again. And his belief in god and love and art would be reawakened in his heart.' Your words are beautiful Luke."

Luke looked onto Brooke with pure wonder and amazement. He knew then, just like he had always known, he was now and always would be in love Brooke Davis.

"A hot girl quoting words from my own novel, is it wrong if I think that just may be the sexiest thing I've ever seen?"

Brooke smiles her dimpled smile and her hazel eyes sparkle in the sunlight. She moves to stand up and gently grabs a hold of Luke's hand while he stands next to her. Wrapping her arms around him, she envelops herself into his arms and lays her head in the nook of his neck. Luke breathes her in, memorizing every detail about her. The way she smells, like honeysuckle, the feel of her porcelain skin against his rough exterior, how perfectly she fits with him.

"I've missed you Lucas Scott." She whispers.

"Oh, Pretty Girl, you have no idea."

Brooke held him tight and kissed his cheek. A single tear fell down her cheek at the realization that Lucas was still very much apart of her, that his presence in her life never truly went away. He made her who she was, he completed her in every sense of the word. How she survived these past few years without him, she'd never know. Maybe it was her independence that taught her how to live without him, or maybe somewhere deep inside she knew that he still lived in her heart and that was enough, at least until now. Now after seeing him again, she knew it'd never be enough anymore, she had to be with him.

Luke let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. It was a breath that released the loneliness he had developed over the time he and Brooke had spent apart. Lucas Scott could feel again.

And in that one instant everything had changed.


	2. In My Daughter's Eyes

**AN: Here's the next chapter guys!! Enjoy!! And please remember to Review!!! Thanks!!!**

In My Daughter's Eyes

The sun illuminated through the open windows of the cabin located just outside of the Blue Ridge Mountains in the tranquil state of North Carolina. The sound of the river flowing down the bank could be heard through the little girl's window. She liked leaving her window open while she slept. Her father once told her that the sound of the water enriched young minds and allowed the possibility of all her dreams to come true, just like his had come true long ago.

Slipping out from underneath the covers, the little girl let her feet dangle over the bed and stretched her arms out far above her head as her eyes searched the wildness beyond the window. Jumping out of the bed, she ran to her door and let herself out into the hallway. She crept easily, not wanting to wake her mother just yet. Today was a special day. Today was her father's birthday and to her four year old mind that meant the world. She was definitely a daddy's girl in every way it counted. She and her mother had spent all day yesterday planning everything so it would be perfect for today and they had one big surprise that she was sure would make her daddy's birthday the best ever.

The little girl made her way across the hall and into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before going back into her room and getting dressed for the day. Just like her mother, the little girl had an eye for fashion. She knew what colors went together and what accessories to use in each out-fit; she was always dressed to impress from the top of her head straight down to her cute little painted toes. She was so many things, beautiful, smart, funny, and a spitfire among other things. But she could also roll with the best of the boys. She loved playing basketball with her father and Uncle Nathan and she was the best of friends with her cousin Jamie. One of her favorite things to do, however, was to lay in the grass in her back yard with her father and read. Sometimes he would read to her and other times they would sit in silence and read their own books, hers of fairytales, his of romance, devastation and triumphs.

Entering her mother's room, the little girl tiptoed to the edge of her parents bed and giggled at her mother, who was sleeping but had this ridiculous grin on her face, as if she were dreaming of her long last lover who had finally come back to her, much like her own life.

"Mommy, wake up! It's daddy's birthday, remember?"

The little girl jumped on the bed and wouldn't stop jumping until she got what she wanted-her mom to wake up so they could play together.

Fluttering her eyes open, Brooke was welcomed to the morning by her angel of a daughter bouncing on her bed. Luckily for Brooke her daughters back was facing towards her, moving her arms from out under the covers, and sitting up slightly, Brooke reached her arms out towards her daughter and grabbed her by the waist. Both of them went falling backwards as the little girl squealed from excitement.

"Mommy…stop it! Please." The little girl pleaded in between giggles as her mother tickled her.

"I got you now." Brooke told her little girl but her daughter was quick, too quick for Brooke, and slipped from underneath her mother's arms and bolted for the door.

"Raven Caroline Scott! You can't run away from mommy. Come back here!" Brooke teased as she chased after her daughter into the hallway but she was nowhere to be found. They were soon caught up in a game of hide and seek, that lasted for quite some time and as always, Raven won. Being small worked to Raven's advantage in the game. Brooke could never find Raven in the time limit they had arranged many games ago because Raven always hid in the places that Brooke never thought of to look or never thought she could fit into.

* * *

"Mommy, do you think daddy will like my present?" Raven asked as she helped her mother wrap the present she got for her dad.

"Of course he will honey. He'll love anything you give him because you're his special girl."

Brooke told her daughter as Raven came and sat on Brooke's lap and began to play with her mother's hair.

"And you're daddy's pretty girl!"Raven said with the hugest grin on her face. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. She was just like her father in every way that counted. Brooke then gave Raven an Eskimo kiss which caused Raven to giggle and smile at her adoring mother.

"That's exactly right doll face. Now let's finish wrapping daddy's present so we can set up his surprise okay?!"

"Okay mommy."

* * *

Lucas Scott pulled up, slowly, into his long driveway and looked out of his windshield into the dinning-room window of his home to see his wife and daughter setting the table for dinner. It had been three long weeks since he had last seen his family and he had missed them. Ever since he's third book had become an international best seller Lucas had been traveling back and forth to Europe every three weeks to promote his book.

He was extremely proud of his third book. He believed it to be his best book yet. The first book had been all about his high school years with Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and the rest of the river court gang but mostly it was just about a boy who was in love with a girl. The second book, Lucas had written right before he was reunited with the love of his life, Brooke Davis. He poured his heart and soul into that book and all his dreams lied within those two-hundred pages. Little did he know then, that everything he had written would come true.

There was a reason why Lucas took the upmost pride in his third book. That reason was his gorgeous four year old daughter. When he and Brooke had found out they were expecting, Lucas was over the moon about it but was still nervous, as any expecting father would be. Brooke knew he would make an excellent father though, and he had been just that, since the very beginning. He would tell stories to Raven when she was in her mother's womb and describe what kind of life she would be growing up in and the wonderful mother she would be graced with. _In My Daughter's Eyes_, was the third cord to Luke's career as a novelist. Many critics, including his publicist, believed his newest book was the marker, his high point, of a successful career. In other words, he had made it. However, Lucas didn't think so. To Lucas he had made it long ago when he, at last, married the girl of his dreams.

Lucas had been married to Brooke Davis for almost five years now and it was magical. They conceived their daughter the night of their wedding and Raven truly made their life into a living dream. There was nothing else Lucas Scott could ask for. He was the happiest and the luckiest man in the world to have Brooke has his wife and Raven has his daughter. He couldn't picture a better life then what he already had. For so long, all he could dream of was Brooke. He had made so many mistakes in the past and let down and let go of the one person who really and truly cared about him.

One night five years ago back in his hometown of Tree Hill, his best friend Haley had convinced him to follow his heart once and for all. Well, Lucas did just that, and he has never looked back since.

Finally parking his car, Lucas walked up to the porch and before he even had a chance to blink, Raven came through the front door and went running in the direction of her father.

"Daddy, you're home!" She screamed, jumping into Luke's arms.

"Hey, baby girl! Daddy's home, and he missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." Raven replied and then gave Luke a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you." Raven whispered into her dad's ear.

"You do? Well, I can't wait to see it."

"You'll like it. It's **really** good!" Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his daughter excitement. She had widened her eyes in animation and made some funny hand gesture when she spoke.

"Well no present can ever be better than you, blue eyes. You're my special girl."

"I know, that's what mommy told me."

"Well mommy's right you know? She always has the right answers for everything."

"And the **best** surprises."

"You're really excited about this surprise aren't you Ra?"

"Yes, daddy. It's awesome. You'll be kissing momma all night once you find out the surprise."

"I'm sure I'll be kissing your momma all night no matter what the surprise is."

Raven giggled at her father's admission and leaned her head to fit into the nook of his neck has he walked them inside their home.

The Scott home, was a happy home, full of love and laughter and to be in the presence of the two girls he loved most in the world was the only thing he wanted for his birthday.

* * *

Entering the living room, Lucas was surrounded by the smell of honeysuckle. It was his favorite smell in all the world. He would never forget that smell. His wife, her scent, was stimulating to him.

Raven began to try and wiggle her way out of Luke's arms and was successful. Once she stood on her two tiny feet, Raven skipped out of the living room and marched her way up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"It's a surprise, duh!" Raven shouted from upstairs, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Lucas smiled. His daughter was a complete mess sometimes.

"There's my handsome husband." Brooke entered the living room, wearing a red v neck silk dress. The dress wasn't as tight as she normally wears, this one was easier to move around in, more free flowing. Lucas certainly wasn't complaining. He loved Brooke in red, it was his favorite color on her. The fit of the dress didn't matter to Lucas, for he believed his wife looked good in anything and even better when she was wearing nothing.

"Hey wife." Lucas pulled Brooke closer by grabbing a hold of her waist and then gave her a light peck on the lips. "You look incredibly irresistible."

"Good. I aim to please." Brooke was nervous. Her and Raven's surprise was not something she was planning on, at least not at this time in their lives. None the less, she was overjoyed by this revelation and Raven seemed just as excited. Brooke just hoped Lucas would be too. She had been trying to come up with a great way to tell Lucas their news ever since she found out three weeks ago, but had come up short, until Raven mentioned her daddy's birthday. Brooke had to give it to her daughter, the little girl was smart. So, together, they had come up with a pretty kick ass plan to surprise Lucas on his birthday.

"I'm so glad to be home, babe. Three weeks was far too long. I'm going to be making my business trips shorter from now on. I miss you and Raven like crazy."

"We missed you too honey and you have no idea how much this is going to mean to Raven and to me. You're a wonderful husband and an even better father. I watch you with Raven sometimes, and I melt. She adores you Luke."

"You know, when I found out you were pregnant, I had so many doubts about what kind of a father I would be. Considering who my father was, but it's easy with Raven. The instant I laid eyes on her I knew I could never, not love her. When I held her in my arms the first time, that's it, I was done for. She's growing up so fast Brooke."

"I know, I can't believe it's been four years already. Before we know it, she'll be dating."

"Please, sweetie, don't say things like that. As far as I'm concerned she'll always be my little girl and no guy is ever going to be good enough for her."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and kissed his lips, passionately. She ran one hand up and down his chest lightly, almost teasingly, before Luke picked her up and twirled her around, not once breaking away from their kiss.

"I love how protective you are over her. I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis-Scott." Lucas was about to go in for another kiss but the pitter patter of little feet could be heard from the stair case and the happy couple turned to see their daughter peaking her head out from the entrance way.

"Are we ready for daddy's surprise momma?"

They had planned on waiting to give Lucas his present after dinner, but Raven was just too excited. Not to mention she looked adorable with her long brown locks tied up on the top of her head with a pink bow as an accessory. Brooke could never resist her daughter, so she allowed it.

"Sure baby, go ahead."

Raven jumped from the bottom step onto the floor of the living room wearing a long pink t-shirt dress that read 'I'm going to be a big sister' and yelled "Surprise!"


	3. How A Resurrection Really Feels

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking me this long to update. But this is the part 1 of the final chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update again soon. Please review!**

**Note: Italics are flashbacks  
**

* * *

**How A Resurrection Really Feels  
**

"_Lucas, in high school I wrote 80 letters; one a day, for an entire summer. They were all addressed to you. But I never sent them because I was afraid. I was afraid of you and how you make me feel. I was afraid of getting hurt again, like before. But what I didn't realize was how fiercely you loved me. When life got hard, I ran away, much like I did to you our senior year. You never gave me up on me though. No matter how much I hurt you with my words you never gave up on me. It didn't matter who I was dating, you never strayed. It didn't matter what I did because you wouldn't stop fighting for me, for us. But then I did something I could never take back and even though it didn't seem like it at the time, you remained a part of me, the best part. You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I've read your book eighteen times babe, and each time I read it I find something new you love about me. You inspire me Lucas Scott, but you also infuriate me. But what I've found out is that I would rather spend the rest of my days fighting with you, than being with anybody else. So today, I vow to help you love life, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home. You deserve to be adored. So that's what I'm going to do. That's what me and this baby" Brooke trails off, taking Luke's hand and resting it along her stomach "…are going to do for the rest of our lives."_

"_We're having a baby?" Luke asks with a tear in his eye. _

"_Lucas Scott you're going to be a daddy. Are you ok with that?" Brooke asks teasingly with a glint in her eye. _

_Lucas tenderly pulls Brooke into him and kisses her furiously. One hand wrapped tightly around her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Pulling away, breathlessly, Luke whispers "I love you Pretty Girl." _

"_I love you too. Nice work Daddy." Luke silently laughs with that same boyish grin he possessed in high school; the grin that never failed to speed up Brooke's heart. _

"_Mr. Scott?" The preacher asks when taking a step forward. "You ready to give your vows now?" _

"_Yes sir, now more than ever." Luke turns back towards Brooke and lightly kisses her palm before he begins. _

"_I remember the first time I saw you." Brooke takes in a sharp breath as she remembers the night she snuck into the back of Luke's car and stripped free of her clothes. She laughs in spite of herself, thinking about how far they've come since then. "That night changed everything. You took my breath away. I had never seen someone as beautiful as you. And after all this time you still take my breath away. So today, I stand before you and our friends and family, promising to love you forever. I vow to fiercely love you, in all your forms. I vow to always protect you, and to catch you when you fall. I promise to never let you forget what's important in life. You said I inspire you and that may be true. But you, Brooke Davis, have given me something most people can only dream about. I have loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me that will always be enough. I vow to never forget this is a once in a lifetime love. You are mine forever. My wife."_

Lucas smiled at his curly haired daughter as she jumped from the stairs and into his viewing. It took him a good thirty seconds to understand what his giggling daughter was all excited about. But once she yelled "Daddy!" Lucas was taken out of his trance.

"Mama is having a baby. I'm going to be the best big sister ever huh?" Raven said with wide eyes and ran to her mother placing a tender kiss to her stomach.

Brooke couldn't take her eyes off her husband. He hadn't said anything yet and it was making Brooke nervous. They always wanted another child but maybe Luke didn't think the timing was right, what, with the book tour and the reopening of Karen's café that Brooke has been helping Haley with whenever she goes into Tree Hill, which is quite often. Lucas and Brooke live about an hour outside of Tree Hill now, and they've found the mountains suit them well.

Brooke looked down at Luke's trembling hands and took a hold of them. She placed his ice cold hands against her belly and softly spoke to him. "Lucas-" but before she could finish Luke picked his stunning wife up off the floor and spun her around in excitement. Brooke and Raven began giggling like two little school girls.

"Luke we're having another baby." Brooke tenderly whispered in his ear as she felt her feet touch the ground again.

"I can't believe it." Luke cradled Brooke's face in his hands and softly brushed his lips against hers. He heard his wife's delicate sigh as their lips finally touched and massaged against each other's. With tears in his eyes, Luke got down onto his knees and brought both of their hands to her flat stomach.

"I found out two weeks ago but I didn't want to tell you over the phone. We've wanted this for so long and I just-"

"Baby, I love you." Luke said as he stood on his feet again. "Can you even grasp how unbelievably happy I am right now Pretty Girl?"

"I love you too, Lucas. I never thought we would get another child…" Brooke trailed off thinking about the struggles they've had over the past two years with getting pregnant. The doctor said it wasn't impossible but it was a lot harder for Brooke to get pregnant a second time. When she was pregnant with Raven she was on bed rest for the last four months. Her pregnancy was complicated and tiring. The risks were high and Lucas had been terrified of losing Brooke. But she was determined to continue on with the pregnancy. Luke stood by her as he always did but it was difficult and it created a heavy tension between the two of them for a while. But once Luke laid eyes on his little girl, he was a goner and suddenly all the risks Brooke had taken were worth it because there was nothing he could love more than the daughter Brooke Davis gave him.

Raven walks in between the couple, interrupting their moment, as usual. She tugged on her father's shirt to get his attention. "What about me?" With both hands up in the air she asks the one thing Lucas and Brooke could never question.

Luke picked her up in his arms. "You are your mother's daughter."

"Well duh, Daddy." Raven said with an eye roll and a snort.

* * *

_It was Friday night and Brooke wanted to go this new club opening. Lucas was hesitant to agree because he had special plans for tonight, plans that would have to take a back seat, at least for now. He was going to officially ask Brooke to be his girlfriend again. Girlfriend. He hadn't called Brooke that in over four years. And now, to him, the word just didn't seem enough anymore. Brooke was his whole world, she was more to him than a friend, a lover or a girlfriend. She was his forever. _

_It had been three months since they ran into each other on the streets of New York and they had gotten to know each other again. Their hearts were exactly in the same place this time around and neither one of them wanted to screw it up so they thought they would keep things simple for a while. But, simple was a rare thing in the story of Brooke and Lucas. _

_Nathan and Haley had come to town for a visit. Jamie hadn't seen his god parents since his last birthday so the Scott family made a surprise visit to New York. They all spent the day together and even took Jamie to a Broadway show but tonight the adults wanted to go out. So, Jamie was staying in the hotel with Deb. _

_Brooke was eager to show Nathan and Haley around New York so the opening of the new club Chaos was the perfect thing to do. Luke was going to need some convincing though. _

"_Luke, please." Brooke pouted and snuggled up next to Lucas, her nose lightly grazing over his neck. _

"_I just don't feel like going to a club tonight." Luke barely got out his sentence because he was sure that if Brooke had nibbled on his ear he would have agreed to do anything she wanted. _

"_Well why not?" The pout still sketched on her perfect face._

"_I had something else planned for us tonight, just me and you." Luke outstretched his arm around the back of the couch and wrapped it around Brooke's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Brooke laid her head in the nook of his neck and rubbed invisible circles on his chest where he had some exposed skin from not buttoning his shirt all the way. _

"_Lucas, please. Nate and Haley are here. Can't you surprise me with your charm tomorrow night? Besides, if you say we can go tonight, I'll be sure to reward you later." Brooke whispered the last part in his ear before bringing the lope of it in her mouth and lightly biting down on it, causing Lucas to let out a quiet moan. Brooke smiled. It worked every time. _

_The club was crowded and everybody was crammed together, but being friends with Brooke Davis got you VIP treatment. So, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley were all in a round booth at the back of the club that had a black curtain you could use for privacy. It was great and allowed the four friends the opportunity to actually talk to each other without the annoying screaming chatter you usually have to do in clubs. _

"_I can't get over how big Jamie has gotten." Brooke and Haley had been talking nonstop about Jamie all day. It seemed Jamie had taken over Brooke Davis's heart once again and to be honest Lucas was a little jealous. _

_The boys just wanted a night out with their girls, they loved Jamie, more than anything, but they needed some attention too. Nathan hadn't had a night out with Haley in months and he had missed her. How crazy is it that you can miss someone so much and yet they are with you every day?_

"_Hey babe, why don't you come dance with me for a little while?" Nathan asked, interrupting Haley and Brooke's conversation. He put his hand on her thigh and gave it a little squeeze. "You know we won't get a night like this again for a while and I want to show off my sexy wife." Nathan winked and moved his hand a little higher up on Haley's thigh._

"_Pulling out the Scott charm I see." Haley joked. She could never refuse her husband. And it was true. He hadn't look at her like this in a long time and Haley hadn't realized how much she had missed it until now. She grabbed a hold of Nathan's hand as she scooted across the black leather booth and moved towards the dance floor, all the while Nathan held a firm grip on her waist. _

"_I've missed Naley." Brooke said as she watched the two kiss each other just as they did in high school. Brooke could still see the love they held for one another and if she was honest, Nathan and Haley were even more in love today than they were back in high school. _

_Lucas wasn't watching the couple on the dance floor though, he was watching Brooke. Everything about her mesmerized him and each time he looked at her he found it increasingly difficult to look away. Her face was flawless. _

"_I love you." Lucas found himself blurting out. He didn't mean to say it, at least not then, he had it all planned out but of course, with Brooke, plans never seem to go through unless they're hers. But he couldn't help himself. He had to say it to her and the urgency of it overpowered the fear in him. The fear_ _that was telling him she wasn't ready to say it back yet. _

_Brooke was overcome with so many emotions at that moment. She was stunned and speechless, but happy. Overwhelmingly happy and to her surprise the words 'I love you' didn't scare her anymore. They had been doing so well these past three months, better than she could have envisioned. Luke was right, time did change them. It made them into the people they were always meant to be and in turn it brought them back together, well not officially, but it was getting there. As each day passed, Brooke saw herself growing more in love with him than the day before. It didn't scare her like it did in high school. It excited her. Luke was different now, so was she. But on some level they were exactly the same. They fit. And she knew they were meant to be because they had somehow found their back to each other after all this time. After everything they had been through, they had found their way back and neither one of them were willing to let the other go. _

_Brooke still hadn't said anything yet, and Lucas became worried. But once he saw her face break out into a smile, that gorgeous and infectious smile, he knew it had to be a good sign._

"_Luke, I-" But before she could finish her sentence a tall, dark haired man had approached their table and as soon as she heard his voice her heart dropped and her smiled faded. She turned to see the only man, besides Lucas, to ever hold a piece of her heart and he looked just as handsome as the last time she saw him. _

"_Julian." Brooke whispered. _

"_Hi, Brooke."_

_**Shit. **_

_Lucas didn't like the look this Julian guy was giving Brooke, __**his**__ Brooke. He turned to look at his pretty girl and then he became really anger because the look Brooke was giving Julian was the kind of look that proved there was a history there and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. _

"_What are you doing here Julian?"_

"_I just wrapped my first feature film. Me and the cast and crew are out celebrating." He smiled and Brooke's heart fluttered. _

"_Wow, that's awesome. I'm really happy for you. I know it's a dream come true for you."_

"_Thank you."_

_Lucas just sat there and watched as Brooke and Julian stared at each other. It seemed Brooke had completely forgotten he was there. And he was pissed. _

"_So are you going to ever come over here and give me a hug or what?" Julian teased._

_Brooke moved to get up but Lucas placed a firm grip on her leg and that's when Brooke noticed the locked jaw and clenched fist. Lucas wasn't happy and Brooke knew it. _

"_I think she's fine right here." Lucas growled. _

"_Lucas-"_

"_Ah, Lucas Scott we finally meet. You're the reason I lost my girl over here." Julian made sure to infusive the word my. He was an egotistical jerk and thrived on pissing people off. _

_Lucas smirked and put his arm around Brooke, bringing her in close. Brooke had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Guys were very territorial and that's exactly what Lucas was doing, marking his territory. But she didn't understand why, to her she was his, whether it was official or not. Julian was just a footnote in their love story, nothing more. _

"_I'm sure I could convince her to take one more ride with me though. Remember that night in the pool-"_

"_Julian, stop it." Brooke spoke before he had a chance to say anything else, because she was sure Lucas was about ten seconds away from knocking Julian out. She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed invisible circles along his palm. It seemed to relax him some, but Brooke knew Lucas and if Julian pushed him further, it could get ugly._

_Julian wasn't backing down though. He wanted Brooke and if he couldn't have her he was going to make damn sure Lucas couldn't either. _

"_I got to tell you baby, I'm not used to hearing those words come out of that dirty mouth of yours. You're usually moaning my name or telling me to go harder."_

_Brooke tried to keep a grip onto Luke's hand but it was no use, he was strong and his face was violent. Luke was out of his seat and in Julian's face in a matter of seconds. _

"_You don't want to push me, bitch." _

"_Did I hit a nerve, Luke?"_

_Nathan and Haley had returned to the table and Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. She sent a glare towards Nathan, signaling him to help her out. _

"_Luke, man what's going on?" Nathan asked _

"_I'm about to beat this punk's face in, that's what's about happen." Lucas roared. Julian let out an evil laugh, mocking him. Luke's fist clenched tight by his side. Brooke rose from her seat and walked up behind Lucas. She tried to weasel her way between the two boys but Lucas pushed her back behind him. _

"_Luke, come on, let_ _it go and come dance with me." Brooke said as she once again moves in to get between Lucas and Julian. This time she is successful but as she reaches for his hand, Julian grabs her by the arm and forces her up against him. His hand trails down the side of her back and just as his lips are about to crash down onto hers Lucas pushes Julian hard against the wall and starts bounding on him. _

_Brooke got knocked down in the process and was crying out in pain. Her arm had slammed hard against the table when Lucas pushed past her. Haley carefully helped her up and onto the booth so she could seat down. "I'll go get you some ice ok honey."_

_Nathan was trying his best to get Lucas off of Julian. _

"_Luke, you need to stop." Nathan's voice was calm. He didn't blame Lucas for his reaction. If a guy had come up to Haley like that, he would have done the same thing. But he also knew that Brooke was hurt and if Lucas stood any chance with her after tonight, he needed to get Lucas away from Julian. _

_Nathan pushed Lucas off of Julian and held his hand out so Lucas wouldn't run past him._

"_Julian, I suggest you leave. And I'm not asking twice."_

_Julian straightened out his shirt and licked over his busted bottom lip before smirking at Lucas and turning to walk away. _

_Lucas had to have the last word though._

"_If you ever come near my girl again, I'll make damn sure there's no one around to stop me next time."_

_Just then Haley came back with the ice, and that's when Lucas finally noticed Brooke was hurt. _

"_Brooke." Lucas whispered with worry in his voice. He moved to kneel down in front of her. "God, baby I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked as he moved his hand down her arm and stroked the bruise gently. _

"_No, Lucas. I'm not ok. Nothing about what just happened is ok."_

"_Brooke, please. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I didn't." He spoke tenderly; afraid he really messed up this time. How did he go from telling her he loved her to not even realizing he physically hurt her. He was so caught up in his anger and jealously that he didn't even notice his pretty girl was hurt. _

_He reached his hand up to stroke her gently on the cheek but she pushed him away._

"_Don't. Just don't." Brooke barely got out the words before she was up and on her feet with Haley quickly following after her. _


End file.
